Scarlet Flower
by Matarra
Summary: The barians find a dimension cut away from the general earth timestream. Vector investigates and finds his past life's family and FIANCE! He falls for her all over again but what happens when he realizes she might be in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal. I do own the OCs though. This is my first ever romance fic so tell me how I did so far. If Vector sounds OOC, it's because people tend to act a little differently when they're in love.**

A girl and a boy were walking side by side in the pale moonlight. The girl had red hair and twin ponytails on the sides of her head with the hair on the back of her head lose. She was wearing a light blue dress and a crown. The boy was wearing a purple cloak with the hood pulled up. The two eventually stopped on a grassy cliff over-hanging the sea.

"Why must you go so soon? I wanted you to go berry picking with me and have a picnic." the girl whimpered. The moonlight glinted on her sapphire eyes highlighting the tears forming in them.

"It's another war. We'll win and I'll be home faster than you can plan a welcome home ball. And besides, I love to hear the shrieks of men dying at my hands." the boy grinned savagely and crushed a pine cone he had been playing with. The girl cuddled up next to him.

"You know that's what I love so much about you. But what if you get hurt? What if one time you don't come home? I can't lose you." she sobbed while burying her head in his shoulder. He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly.

"That's why I brought you out here, right?" he smirked. She nodded and removed a sphere diamond from the golden necklace around her neck. She pulled her arm back and threw the gem into the sea. The boy smiled and pulled a hexagonal-shaped emerald from his cloak. "As we always do when I leave, I present you with a new pendant for your necklace as a promise I will return. And when I do, you throw that one away and I give you another one to keep until I leave again and the cycle starts all over." he fitted the green gem on the maiden's necklace and kissed her again.

"Please come back soon." she murmured through his lips.

He gave a smirk. "As soon as I can, but I'll stay away long enough so I can still have some fun with the pathetic fools who wouldn't surrender when they were given the chance."

"Why can't your father send someone other than his own son to lead the attack? He has plenty of generals who would happily lead the troops." the girl asked.

"He's the king. He'll send who he wants. And besides, I want to see the enemy armies and citizens screaming and begging for mercy while they are slaughtered like pigs." the boy threw back his head and laughed. The girl gave a childish but much saner giggle.

"I'll still miss you though. It's only been a few weeks since you came back from the diplomatic visit to Sparta." she sighed.

"I know, but on the bright side I am no longer allowed to go on diplomatic missions. My oldest brother Arthur can handle those waste of times, thank you very much. Don't you fret, I'll be back soon. I promise." with that being said, the boy kissed her again. She pulled in closer, never wanting it to end. They pulled away after five minutes. "Goodnight, Rosette. My love and flower." he kissed her hand and bowed formally.

"As I always tell you, when we don't have to be formal call me Rose." Rosette blushed.

"And as I always reply, I know that but I also know you like it when I'm formal sometimes when we're alone." the prince smirked. Rosette blushed even redder. "Now you really look like your namesake flower." he teased.

"I love you so much. You are the best lover a girl could have." she smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too. Now let's get inside before big brother Vermillion decides to lecture me about spending too much time with my fiance. Honestly the guy's such a prat at times I can't believe he's older than me and not just an annoying, nosy, little kid." the boy grumbled.

"At least he is that to Arthur. Arthur's actually older than him." Rosette pointed out.

"I know but Vermillion doesn't act like it. 'I'm better. I'm stronger. I learn quicker. I'm destined for greatness.'" the boy mimicked. "Puh-lease. He got beat up by a training dummy and he was thirteen before he learned to tie a bow. It's so pathetic I want to gag."

Rosette giggled. "That's a pretty good impression of him."

"I know. Well, goodnight my betrothed. I will be gone before you wake up tomorrow." the prince said as they reached her room.

"I'll miss you." she murmured.

"As I have said many times before, I'll be back soon." the boy smirked.

"That's not the point! You know I'll wait forever but I want you to stay with me!" Rosette whined.

"I want to too, to a certain extent. But I have to go. Now go to sleep." the boy turned and walked down the stairs leaving Rosette alone as she entered her room and plopped down on her bed.

"Goodnight Vector. I'll miss you tomorrow." Rosette mumbled into her pillow.

…...

Vector's eye's swam with tears as he lifted the sword above his heart. "I'm sorry, Rose. My Rosette. I'm sorry I won't be coming back like I promised. I've done so many unforgivable things. I've lost the war and killed all my men. I have to give up my own life as compensation. I'm so so sorry, my flower. Don't forget me. I love you so. I've never loved anything or anybody else. I'm too sadistic to care for anything else. Goodbye my one love." Vector cried as he plunged the sword into his heart. As he watched his own blood spurting out as he fell back, he could only think of Rosette. The way her hair flew as she spun, how her lips felt against his, how musical her laughter was, and how sweet she was. '_I am sorry my flower. My little Rose. I just wish we can one day be together again..._' he thought before his heart completely stopped and he drew his last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"VECTOR! Get over here! I have a job for you!" Dumon yelled for the tenth time. He knew Vector could hear him but was conveniently deaf at the moment.

Vector teleported directly in front of Dumon causing the fairy duelist to stumble back in surprise. "What kind of job?" he asked with a cock of his head.

"I guess an investigation job." Dumon said still a little bit shaken. "We found a small dimension that appears to have split off from earth's original timeline. We're not sure the exact date, but it appears to be from the medieval era. And as you know, there are only two barians available who's previous life is from that time period. I have a lot of work to do so you're going. No argument."

Vector pouted for a moment the straightened up and giggled."Fine. Who knows? Maybe I'll run into someone who knew me." Vector laughed, not expecting that to happen.

"Report back at the end of the day. You can contact me through your baria lapis." Dumon opened an overlay network and Vector hopped through the portal with a flap of his wings for added effect. He arrived in a forest wearing clothes from his past life. Vector sighed and started to walk in a random direction.

"Wonder when someone will show up? I'm getting bored." Vector complained after two hours of walking. All at once he heard the sound of hoof beats. "Perfect timing." he smirked.

"Stop in the name of the Fire Kingdom!" (A.N./ I think that was the name of the kingdom Vector was from. If anyone knows differently, please tell me!) Two soldiers on horseback rode up with swords drawn. They faltered and stared in disbelief as they saw who they were talking to. "Pr-Prince Vector? But you're dead!"

"Obviously not, idiot." Vector smirked.

"Forgive us. We did not know who we were addressing. Come with us, your family and fiance will be overjoyed to hear of your survival." Vector climbed on the back of one of the horses as they ran off towards the palace. The whole time they were traveling, he kept screaming inside, '_I have a FIANCE?! I better not hate her. It would be really hard to pretend to remember everything then._' The journey took shorter than he expected and soon they were riding through the palace gates and had stopped at the front doors. As Vector slung off his horse, he caught a glimpse of a girl with red hair staring down from a window. Vector thought privately that she must be his fiance and that she was very beautiful. He pushed open the large, finely carved double door and stepped inside. He was hit with a powerful headache that the barians often got when they encountered something from their past life for the first time that they didn't remember. It subsided and he looked around for a second then he found his arms pinned in a hug by the red haired girl from the window. She lifted her head to reveal two teary blue eyes.

"I missed you. I heard you were d-d-" she sobbed.

"Well, I'm not. So stop crying. It's making your eyes all puffy." Vector said comfortingly. He found he didn't need to act about loving her or what to say. It was coming naturally. She took a breath then kissed him straight on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise as he kissed back. He had never kissed anyone as far as he could remember. It was a pleasant feeling that made him feel as if his entire body was tingling. His heart was beating fast and felt so full.

"Rosette? I saw you running down the hall and I wanted to see what you were-" a man of about twenty with dark brown hair was standing at the top of the stairs. He was staring at Vector in absolute shock. "Little brother?"

"He's alive, Arthur. He's alive!" Rosette repeated as if she herself thought it was too good to be true.

"I can see that." Arthur grinned and ran down the stairs to give Vector a hug. "We all thought you were dead."

"As I have said, I'm here aren't I? And all the hugs are getting old." Vector said with a grin.

"You might have to deal with a few more." Arthur smiled and released Vector. Vector looked at Rosette and noticed the green gem on her necklace. He had a feeling he had given it to her. There was something else though... he had a brief recollection from his past life and he remembered about the 'gem exchange' they did when he left. He pulled out a diamond shaped jewel from Barian World. He had been carrying it around for a while even though he did not know why. '_Looks like fate has SOME mercy towards me._' he thought.

"Here, I think this might be a little late." he held the red jewel out to her. She gasped and took it. She popped the emerald out of the necklace and fitted the red jewel in its place. He tipped her chin up and kissed her again.

"Vector! You just got back and you're already snogging your fiance?" Vector looked up, irritated, at the seventeen year old boy who was standing stiffly at the foot of the stairs. He had well kept blond hair with a hint of orange that was slicked down.

"He hasn't seen her in a long time, Vermillion. Give our little brother some slack." Arthur complained.

"He should still show some level of restraint." Vermillion sniffed.

"Here's a thought. Piss off you goody two shoes." Vector smirked and kissed Rosette again while Vermillion fumed.

"V-Vector? Is it really you?" a man who appeared, from his attire, to be the king stood in the hallway with a haggard look on his face. He had brown hair with streaks of gray in it.

"Who did you think it was? St. Nicolas?" Vector said sarcastically.

The king gave a happy smile of a man who hadn't smiled for a long time. "It is you! Only my youngest son would answer me like that." he walked over and gave Vector a hug.

"Hugs are getting old." Vector complained. The king pulled away.

"We'll have a feast to celebrate your return! Do you remember exactly how to get to your room? You've been away a long time and have been through a traumatic experience." the king asked, concerned.

Vector rubbed the back of his neck. "I might want someone to guide me to help jog my memory." he said sheepishly. The sheepish part was an act.

"I'll go with him. Because Vermillion would have a hissy fit if Rosette escorted him." Arthur grinned at Vermillion who just scowled and walked up to Vector.

"I haven't properly greeted you back yet." Vermillion stuck out his hand for a handshake. Vector gave a demonic smirk and shook Vermillion's hand. Vermillion quickly pulled away clutching his now-numb hand. "What did you do?!" he yelled.

"Calm down, you sissy. It's just a pressure point. It'll be back to normal in a few minutes." Vector giggled. Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled and Rosette laughed with Vector. Vermillion burned red and stormed off.

"You've been here for twenty minutes and have already annoyed Vermillion. Nice job. Now let's get to your room." Arthur said. Vector nodded.

"I'll see you again at dinner." Rosette breathed. She kissed Vector again.

"If you two want to make plans to sneak out and see each other after dark, I'll conveniently forget about anything I might overhear." Arthur said while turning away and pretending to be interested in the railing.

"Meet me by the rose garden at midnight?" she asked Vector breathlessly.

Vector nodded. "Always, my love." he kissed her hand and followed Arthur to the former's room. He plopped on his bed and closed his eyes as wave of memories he couldn't quite reach flowed over him. All in all, he thought he had done a very good job of acting. The insane emperor sat up and looked at his closet that had a variety of clothes. He choose one that looked fancy and proper. As he pulled it on, he remembered he was supposed to report to Dumon. This was going to be an interesting report... He activated his baria lapis.

"Anything of exceptional interest to report?" Dumon's voice emanated from the red stone. Because of how the baria lapis worked, no one else could hear the other barian talking. Instead they would hear static that rose and fell in pitch and would get a mild headache.

"Oh where to begin..." Vector giggled. "Well, it turned out that I arrived near my old kingdom. I'm currently in the palace trying not to let my brothers, father, and fiance find out I don't really remember them."

"That is- wait, did you say FIANCE?!" Dumon yelled.

"Can't talk now. I need to go to dinner. I'll report later if I feel up to it." Vector cut the link and straightened his collar. He hoped his attire was all right. It would be hard to make a plausible excuse if it wasn't. He walked out of his room with an air of power. He got turned around a few times trying to find the dining room, but finally found it. He walked through the door and sat down at the empty spot on the table next to Rosette.

"Fashionably late as always." Vermillion said with a sneer.

"I took a walk around the palace before coming." Vector replied suavely.

"Quite understandable! You have been away for so long. My adviser, Bernard, is joining us for dinner tonight. You remember Bernard of course." the king said eagerly.

"Of course I do, Father." Vector grinned but his insides squirmed. A man with gray hair and a short beard walked in the room with an air of dignity. His eyes lingered on Vector as he gave a small smile.

"I am glad to hear the rumors of you being back are true. Everyone has missed you. Has anyone told you about Rosette locking herself in her room" Bernard asked.

Vector turned to his fiance, startled. She looked down. "No! What happened?" he asked.

"She was so heartbroken she just locked herself in her room staring out the window. She would come down to dinner to eat a little bit after we told her you wouldn't want her to be starving herself. But other than that and a few other outings, she stayed in her room until today when you came back." Bernard explained.

Rosette, still looking down, said sadly, "I-I was depressed. I couldn't go on with my life after you were gone because everything reminded me of you. I just wanted to relive my memories of you."

"You shouldn't have given up everything you loved to do. I wouldn't want you to waste away." he murmured and kissed her. He was beginning to love the sensation of a kiss.

"Stop making out at the table!" Vermillion yelled. Vector flipped him off with one hand and kept kissing Rosette. When they finally pulled away, the king rose and held out his goblet.

"To my youngest son, who was thought dead, that has returned to us." he toasted and round of 'Hear, Hear' was heard as everyone raised their own goblets and drank. The sharp flavor of wine met Vector as he drank. Near the end of the meal, a rat ran out on the table. Everyone leaned away from it and Rosette screamed then clung to Vector and buried her head in his shoulder. Vector raised his steak knife and stabbed the rodent between the shoulder blades. It squealed in pain as he carved its back open and let it bleed to death in agony. Rosette turned her head to look at the rat, then looked up at Vector and kissed him passionately. Oh yeah, he could get used to this.

"I hate rats. They scare me." Rosette whispered.

"Did you HAVE to kill it so messily?! It made a mess all over the tablecloth!" Vermillion yelled.

"What's the matter, Vermy? Scared of a little blood and guts?" Vector teased as he took a break from the kiss.

"...I'm going to my room to look over the financial records." Vermillion stalked off.

"He's been trying to give himself the delusion of doing something important by looking over old financial, military, and trade records." Arthur mock whispered. The dinner ended quickly after the rat incident. Vector went back to his room to change into the clothes he usually wore in his past life. He pulled on his cloak and looked out the window. It was a long jump so he just teleported behind a bush. He ran out to a tree in the center of the garden where Rosette was waiting.

"I'm so glad you're back." she said and stepped in close. Vector grabbed her around the waist and leaned in for another kiss.

"Let's walk." Vector said as they ended the kiss. They walked for a while in silence and sat down on a bench with Rosette leaning her head on his shoulder. Vector made a decision about a question that had been gnawing on him for a while. It would be best for his masquerade if one person knew. "Rosette?" he asked.

"Mhm?" she nodded and looked at him. He sighed. How would he say even the abridged truth he was planning on revealing?

"There was something that happened when I was gone. An..." he searched for a word, "accident."

She straightened up. "What accident?" Rosette looked at him in concern.

"I-I-" he started then faltered. Vector took a deep breath and continued. "An accident that took away my memories. I regained a few of them but most are still gone."

Rosette gasped and hugged Vector. "Do-do you remember me?" she asked hesitantly.

Vector hugged back. "I only remember what happened a short while before the accident. Don't ask what it was. I really don't want to talk about it." he said. "The only reason I came back was because I was randomly wandering and happened upon the soldiers."

"I'm sorry. I can't believe that happened and I thought you were dead." she sobbed.

"It's not your fault. I have had a few dim recollections since coming here, but nothing much." he murmured back. "Could you- could you tell me about the time we met?" he asked. She nodded and began.

**Flashback**

"Vector this is Rosette, your betrothed." A seven year old Vector looked up at his father who was pushing a six year old girl with twin red ponytails towards him. "Her parents were the rulers of a neighboring kingdom who recently died. You two have been promised to each other since birth although this is the first time you've actually met. I'll leave you two to get acquainted." the king left leaving Vector and Rosette alone. Rosette was feeling very awkward. All her life she was raised to be a proper princess and that hadn't left much time to determine her own life. And after her parents died, things just got worse. In short, she was broken and frightened.

Vector held out his small arm to her. "Shall we walk together, my betrothed?" she had to give a little giggle at his formality. Rosette and Vector walked around the garden in silence until they came across a snake. She HATED snakes, even though Vector loved the poisonous ones, she hated finding them slithering towards her. She shrieked and hid behind Vector as she trembled in fear. Vector picked up a stick and whacked the creature's head off. Rosette found she wasn't even remotely repulsed by his action and instead was filled with love and gratitude towards him. At that moment she knew he was one of the things her life had missed. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on his cheek. He had blushed scarlet and handed her a rose.

**End Flashback**

Rosette told Vector about when they met along with many other things. He listened carefully. By the time she finished, the moon had sunk low on the horizon.

"Thank you. That helped." Vector said.

"Do you think you will ever remember everything?" Rosette asked.

Vector gave a helpless shrug. "I don't know but I doubt it. Don't worry," he added seeing her tearful face. "we can make more." he pulled her close and they kissed. "Let's go inside. We better pretend we were in our rooms all night." Vector winked and climbed up the palace walls via a rope that was left hanging by a balcony. She blew him a kiss before running back to her room. Vector ran along the roof until he slipped back into his room and laid down in bed. '_That went well. But why do I feel like this is the calm before the storm?_' he thought as he fell asleep for a few hours of rest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Vector! Wake up!" Vector groaned and rolled over. Couldn't Dumon give him a few more minutes? "Little brother! Wake up already!" Wait a second... that wasn't Dumon. Vector sat up and saw Arthur standing in the doorway. "It's almost time for breakfast, sleepyhead."

"For a moment I forgot I was back here." Vector grinned and rolled out of bed. Arthur looked at him.

"You forgot to change into your sleepwear last night. This is why I try to be the one to wake you up instead of a servant. They would tell someone that you have been sneaking out." Arthur sighed.

"Relax. I'll be fine." Vector pushed past Arthur and ran to the dining room. Arthur sighed again and followed him.

"So glad you could FINALLY join us." Vermillion said sarcastically when Vector and Arthur sat down.

"Now, now. He's been away for a long time. I'm not surprised he's tired." the king chuckled.

"There might be another reason too." Vermillion glared at Vector suspiciously. Vector took a break from eating to stick his tongue out at him.

Bernard ran in with a bundle of notes. "King Xan! News about the Kharc! They've attacked our eastern fort."

"The... what?" Vector asked, confused.

"Oh, I forgot you wouldn't know about the Kharc! They appeared recently." the king exclaimed.

"The Kharc," began Arthur, "are a group of lizardmen who are led by an evil warlord who is a strong warrior and a powerful sorcerer. They appear to have one goal in life, fight. They overrun fortresses, villages, and towns."

"Wait, LIZARDMEN?!" Vector asked incredulously.

"We didn't believe it either when the reports first started coming in. But then I saw one in the forest while I was hunting. It killed all my dogs and tore a chunk out of my horse's flank." Arthur shrugged.

"So they're led by a magic warlord." Vector giggled.

"Essentially, yes. But he is no laughing matter." Arthur looked grave.

"The real problem is we don't know what he looks like behind the armor he wears. It causes his voice to have a creepy echoing sound so we can't compare it to the people we know." Bernard added.

"You think he might be someone we would know?" Vector asked, feigning an innocent look.

"Yes. He has gotten information that only someone inside the castle could have access to and not just a servant. Someone high in power." Bernard frowned.

"Enough talk! We still need to eat breakfast." Vermillion complained. Rosette, rubbing her eyes, walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. I just overslept." Rosette apologized as she sat down.

"Funny, Vector was tired this morning too." Vermillion glared at the two of them.

"What a coincidence." Vector smirked at Vermillion before kissing Rosette. Vermillion fumed while Arthur suppressed a laugh at Vermillion's expression.

"Are you two just kissing right now to annoy me?!" Vermillion yelled.

"Not at the moment, no." Vector smirked and gazed at Rosette, who winked. They pulled in for a french kiss. "THAT was just to annoy you, although I did enjoy it." Vector said and he and Rosette laughed.

"I'm leaving." Vermillion stood up and quickly left the room.

"I'm going to have to be a little stricter with you making public displays of romance in the future. I've been lenient with you so far because of your separation." King Xan warned.

"Sure, Father." Vector smirked.

"Oh! Let's go on a picnic! Just you and me." Rosette exclaimed.

"Sounds good, I suppose." Vector replied. He had never liked picnics except for an excuse to prank Misael but something was different with Rosette. He actually thought he would do anything to spend a little extra time with her.

"Good! I'll ask the servants to get a picnic basket ready." Rosette giggled and ran towards the kitchen. As soon as she left, Arthur turned to Vector.

"Listen, I have a bad feeling about you two wandering into the woods. You two could be in danger." Arthur warned.

"I can take any lizard freaks that come at us. Trust me on that." Vector replied.

"I've seen you fight. I know how good you are. Which makes the fact that I'm warning you to be careful even more alarming." Arthur pointed out.

"I can handle it. Don't worry, you know I won't let anything happen to her." Vector assured him.

"I know, but I'm more concerned you'll forget to watch yourself." Arthur began but Rosette skipped back in with a basket covered with a cloth.

"Ready to go!" she giggled. Vector grabbed her hand and led her out the door. They walked through the woods and talked.

"You ready to make some more memories?" Rosette asked.

"Of course I am." Vector replied with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Good! But there's one thing that's been bugging me..." Rosette trailed off.

"Yes?" Vector squeezed her hand.

"If-if you didn't remember me, when you first saw me were you just pretending to love me?" Rosette managed out.

Vector stopped and stared at her. "I'll admit, when I heard about you, that was my plan. But when I first talked to you, I forgot all about pretending. I simply didn't need to." he placed his lips on hers.

"I'm glad. I was afraid you didn't love me and were just acting because-" she choked.

"I'll always love you. And I wouldn't act otherwise if I ever stop. But I love you like I've never loved anything else. No other female has ever sparked my interest." Vector brushed a strand of scarlet hair out of her face. "Let's get going to the picnic spot or we'll stay here all day." he chuckled. She smiled and pulled him behind her. The arrived at a meadow where the grass was green and the air was filled with different colored butterflies. Rosette laid the blanket down in the middle of the clearing and set the basket in the center of the blanket. They unpacked and had a nice picnic with catching butterflies (although Vector killed most of the ones he caught) and kissing. Eventually, it was time to go home. The two lovers packed up their lunch and headed back to the castle.

"What was that?!" Rosette yelped as they heard a noise in the bushes.

"Stay close. It's probably nothing-" Vector started but was cut off by a creature lunging out of the forest aiming at Rosette. Vector quickly got in the way and snapped the thing's neck. When he looked at it, he saw that it had the general body structure of a human but the head was that of a large lizard. It also was covered with scales and had a tail and claws. '_I guess that's a lizardman. Good to know._'Vector thought.

"There's more!" Rosette shrieked. Vector whirled around to see six lizardmen creeping towards them. '_Well, shit_' Vector thought before putting Rosette behind him and savagely attacking the lizardmen. He bashed two of the monster's heads together, effectively breaking their skulls. A lizardman leaped at him, but Vector sent in flying into another lizardman and they both crashed into a boulder with a loud snap. He turned to the remaining lizardman and popped its head off. '_Wait a sec, wasn't there another one..._'

"Vector, HELP!" Vector spun on his heel to see Rosette cornered against a tree throwing sticks and stones at the leftover lizardman.

"Hey, mutant! Leave her alone before you tick me off even more." Vector growled in pure, unadulterated fury. The creature cocked its head at him then started, laughing?

"Masssster wantsssss thisssss girllll to make thisssss kingdom'sssss morallll llllower. He hasss a plllan that willll make your blllood boillll." the lizardman hissed out, slurring the S's and L's.

"Too bad he won't ever succeed with it. He'll be too dead to when I get my hands on him." Vector growled. He knocked the lizardman on its back and crushed its ribs into its lungs underfoot. Rosette rushed to Vector and cried into his neck.

"Shh. Shh. It's alright. I only wish I could've tortured them to make them pay for scaring you and attacking you." Vector twirled a strand of her hair with his index finger.

"I'm so scared, Vector. They almost got us." Rosette sobbed.

"It's alright. Everything's fine. Now let's hurry home before more of those mutants show up." Vector soothed Rosette then picked her up and carried her the rest of the way home bridal style. He opened the castle doors and sauntered into the dining hall. Everyone looked up and their expressions turned to horror as they saw the state he was in. All, except Vermillion who looked like he had just swallowed a plate of brussel sprouts without chewing. Vector looked down at his clothes and saw they were covered in blood.

"It's not my blood or Rosette's so don't worry." Vector assured them.

"Did you run into lizardmen?!" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, six. You were right about being careful." Vector groaned and set Rosette down at her seat.

"Please tell me you're not hurt!" King Xan cried.

"Rosette's scared and I want to murder their entire race but aside from that I'm not hurt. Are you Rosette?" Vector asked.

"I might have twisted my ankle a bit, but nothing else. I'm fine." she assured him.

"You were extremely lucky. Those things are deadly." Arthur warned.

"As we found out." Vector replied dryly.

"If you're fine, can we stop blabbering about the Kharc and eat?" Vermillion rolled his eyes and bit into his drumstick.

Arthur stared at his younger brother in amazement. "Our baby brother and our eventual sister-in-law just got mugged by lizardmen and you don't even CARE?!" Arthur yelled the last part and stood up so fast his chair fell over.

"He's fine, isn't he? I fail to see the issue." Vermillion took a sip of wine.

"Fine? FINE?! THEY ALMOST GOT KILLED, ROSETTE IS TERRIFIED, AND THOSE THINGS CAME WITHIN A MILE OF THE CASTLE AND YOU DON'T CARE?! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Arthur was yelling at the top of his lungs at Vermillion who didn't seem phased in the slightest. On the contrary, he was smirking at Arthur.

"ARTHUR! Leave your brother alone! We're all concerned-" King Xan started.

"Except for him." Arthur growled and gestured to Vermillion.

"AS I WAS SAYING! We're all concerned but Vermillion's right, no harm was done." King Xan finished. "Since you're deciding to act like a child, I think you deserve a consequence like one. Go to your room and stay there until tomorrow morning." the king ordered. Arthur obliged with a suspicious glare at Vermillion.

"Excuse me, Father. I'm going to go review some more records." Vermillion stood up and walked out of the room. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence, but Vector's thoughts were definitely not dormant. '_Something's up. Vermillion seemed way to lax about the Kharc attack. He doesn't seem to like me, but even then he should've been concerned that the Kharc were even HERE. I don't like being a pet dog and fetching the paper for Dumon, but I have to tell him about this._' Vector thought.

"I'm going to bring Rosette to her room. She needs the rest." Vector announced and hoisted Rosette into his arms and carried her to her room. As he laid her on her bed, she reached up and caressed his face.

"Thank you. You saved me today, my love." she murmured.

"I would rather die defending you than let anything get you. I will rip every lizardman's head from their bodies and torture that warlord leader of theirs to death. They will all pay with their very lives." Vector murmured back with an insane grin on his face as he pictured it. Rosette reached up and kissed him.

"You always have defended me. I haven't been able to do anything in return." she said through tears that were forming in her eyes.

"You have, more than you will ever know. You are the light in my life. When I was away with no memory of you, the only joy I had was killing and annoying people. And believe me, that can get old without anything else to love. Or anyone. I've never been interested in girls so I had no way to even trigger a happy memory of you. Now that I've found you again, everything is different. I wish for time to spend with you and I want to kill anything or anyone that ever hurt you or made you sad." Vector kissed his Fiance passionately then quietly left the room. He decided to visit Arthur and see how he was doing. But as he made his way to Arthur's room, he ran into Bernard who was headed to the same place.

"Hello, Prince Vector. You going to see your brother too?" Bernard greeted him.

"What's it to you?" Vector retorted.

Bernard grabbed Vector's arm. "Listen, I think we might have similar interests. You think Vermillion was acting a little odd at dinner?"

Vector paused and looked at Bernard. "Yeah, he was too lax about it for me not to get suspicious. Unfortunately, dear old dad doesn't think so." Vector spat the last part out.

Bernard nodded. "Don't ever tell him I said this, but the king sometimes cannot see what's right in front of him. I have seen him put a man in jail that everyone knows was the less likely suspect. Many of those times, I have done some extra investigating and found the condemned man was innocent. However when I brought it up with the king, he refused to listen."

"Great story. Why are you telling me this?" Vector asked, bored.

"We are looking for the warlord's identity. If we get the wrong man on this one, well," Bernard made an explosion motion with his hands and Vector winced. "Exactly. So I want to know if you will help me in an investigation involving discovering his identity. The king is also doing an investigation but..."

Vector thought for a moment before he realized what Bernard was suggesting. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Do you really think that Vermillion is the-"

"SHH! It's too terrible an accusation to say out loud, but yes. I have a feeling and you have to admit that it fits." Bernard whispered.

"I know but no matter how stuck-up of an asshole and a goody-two-shoes he can be, why would he do that he has nothing to gain except for control over many kingdoms... You know what, you're right. He probably his the leader of the Kharc." Vector said.

"So you'll help?"

"Yes, I suppose I can assist you in your little investigation." Vector broke off with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bernard wondered.

"Nothing, nothing. Just reminiscing on something that happened when I was away. It involved various 'investigations' and a naive moron." Vector giggled.

"What are you two talking about? Curfew orders you to both be in your rooms at this time of night." Vermillion sauntered up causing the two to jump.

"Go f*ck yourself. And shouldn't you be in bed too?" Vector retorted.

Vermillion burned red with rage. "I can be trusted to wander around because I'm responsible, I'm more mature, I'm- STOP MOCKING ME OR I'LL TELL DAD!" Vermillion yelled as he saw Vector making the talking motion with his hand.

"So you'll go crying to daddy? Sooo mature." Vector snickered.

"We should get to our respective quarters. He is right about the curfew." Bernard walked down the stairs. Vector snorted then walked past Vermillion to head to his own room. As he passed him, he made a point of stomping on Vermillion's foot. Vermillion gasped and hopped on his foot.

"I hate you!" Vermillion shouted after Vector.

"You're meant to." Vector called back. He stepped into his room and shut the door. After he was sure no one was coming to check on him, he opened a portal to Barian World and dissolved into the starry abyss. When he arrived back home, he saw Dumon doing some work on baria crystals.

"Hello, Vector. Something come up?" Dumon asked without looking up.

"A few things. Like murderous warlords and lizardmen." Vector giggled. Dumon started and whirled to look Vector in the eyes to see if he was lying. When he was convinced he wasn't Dumon gave him a gesture to tell him what was going on.

*****One long monologue later*****

Dumon rubbed his forehead. "Wow. That is a mess. However, you could have told me this via your baria lapis. What other reason did you have for coming here to talk face to face?"

Vector looked uncomfortable. "Well, I was wondering, aside from killing someone or using Don Thousand's power which I'm not going to even think about!" he added seeing Dumon's glare. Vector had gotten rid of Don Thousand although it almost literally killed him, again. "Anyway, is there another way to make a human into a barian?"

Wherever Dumon thought the conversation was going, it most certainly was not in this direction. "Wha- why?"

"Well, um, remember I mentioned I had a fiance? Well, I actually discovered that I love her with all my heart, or lack of, and with the fact that barians age so much slower than humans..." Vector trailed off.

Dumon looked utterly shocked and checked again to see if Vector was kidding. "You- you love someone?!" Dumon asked in shock. When Vector nodded, Dumon collected himself and straightened up. "Very well then to answer your question, the answer is yes. However it is EXTREMELY risky."

"How risky are we talking here?" Vector asked while buzzing his wings.

"She would have exactly a 42% chance of becoming a barian. If it failed, she would be dead with no possibility of using her soul to try again." Dumon responded.

Vector's wings stopped buzzing and dropped. "Oh, I'll give her the chance. Sometime. When I decide to tell her about the whole barian thing."

"It's still a chance. Just make sure you give her the whole story." Dumon warned. Vector nodded and opened an overlay network back to his room in the castle. He slipped on his nightclothes and sank under the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

Vector groaned awake. He glanced at the old-fashioned clock on the wall that read 8:30. He really overslept. '_Wait a second, where's Arthur? Didn't he wake me up yesterday? Maybe he is still serving out his punishment. But then why didn't anyone else wake me up? __Like__ a servant or __Rosette..._' He blushed slightly at the thought of Rosette coming into his room. He sat up and pulled on some clothes before trudging downstairs. Rosette, Bernard, Arthur, and his father the king were sitting down at the table. "Morning. Where's Vermillion and why didn't anybody wake me up?" Vector asked while starting to eat his breakfast.

"Father insisted to let you sleep in because of the accident with the Kharc yesterday. As for Vermillion, he felt slightly nauseous and is spending the day resting in his room and asked not to be disturbed." Arthur said the last sentence mockingly. Vector chewed slowly and glanced at Bernard recalling their conversation from last night. Bernard glanced back before turning his attention back to his food.

"So, what do you want to do today Vector?" Rosette asked.

"Hmm... I'm guessing you wouldn't be interested in torturing prisoners, would you?" Vector smirked.

Rosette giggled. "Not really. What if we watched a tragedy play? There's one showing at the playhouse."

"Sounds good." Vector pressed his lips to Rosette's. They sat there for a few seconds kissing before King Xan broke them up telling them to, "eat their breakfast first". Rosette and Vector gobbled down their breakfast. When they were finished, the two lovers stood up.

"I'm going to go put on a dress more suitable for walking. I'm not honestly sure why I picked this one, actually. I guess I was half asleep." Rosette giggled and ran upstairs to her room. Vector was waiting by the foot of the stairs for her, when Bernard grabbed his arm and pulled him over.

"Look, if it's about Vermillion being "sick" I already know it's suspicious." Vector rolled his eyes.

"If I didn't think you knew at least that, I wouldn't have asked you to help me." Bernard countered. "What do you think he's up to?"

Vector threw up his hands. "How should I know? I don't even know if he's in his room like he said. Probably not though." he added.

Bernard nodded. "Probably, and he posted guards outside his room so we can't sneak in. But you need to be-"

"Extra cautious. I know, I know." Vector said tiredly.

"Yes, and that means no sneaking out." Bernard scolded.

"I sneak out to speak with Rosette and we're always within the palace walls."

"The palace walls aren't necessarily safe anymore. And you sneaked out last night without Rosette and I couldn't find you anywhere, care to tell me what that was about?" Bernard asked.

Vector froze. "Who are you, Vermillion? It was necessary to sneak out last night for all of our safety. And no, I'm not explaining."

Bernard looked at him in awe. "Are you saying you were trying to gain allies against the Kharc?"

Vector smirked. "No trying involved. They'll help, but only when things go way downhill. Like last second downhill. Or when something REALLY bad happens."

"Were those the terms you discussed? And who exactly are "they"?" Bernard inquired.

"Er... Well... Not exactly and I can't tell you who they are." Vector stuttered. Thankfully he was saved by Rosette coming downstairs in a purple dress. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out to a carriage waiting outside. As they rode to the playhouse, Vector stared out the window lost in his own thoughts. '_Oh boy... I almost messed up big time. I almost went all Alit on security. I do not want to be like that idiot who blurts out __classified information__ without thinking. I need a story for when I get back. Or maybe I'll avoid the conversation altogether but that would be difficult-_'

"Vector? You ok?" Rosette questioned. Vector snapped back to attention.

"Of course. Just looking at the town as we pass by." Vector gave a forced smile.

Rosette looked sad. "Is it hard? Not remembering it I mean."

Vector was about to give her an answer he would give anyone else in this situation, but instead he stopped and thought for a bit. "Yes... I suppose it is a little hard." he replied honestly, surprising himself. "But what's harder is knowing that you know all of these places but can't remember any of them. I can't recall ever being to any of the locations I am seeing, but I have a feeling like I should remember all of these places."

Rosette hugged him. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You didn't deserve it."

Vector didn't return the hug. "Yes, I think I do deserve it. You don't know what led up to the "accident"."

"Nobody deserves something like this to happen to them. Not being able to recall your loved ones." Rosette snuggled closer. Vector put an arm around her and held her close the rest of the way, slightly reprimanding himself for being so sappy. They arrived at the playhouse and walked inside and up to the top balcony. The play was great; it had a lot of sad, scary, and tragic parts. Rosette clung close to Vector for most of the play while Vector laughed when someone died or was in pain. When the play ended they went back into the coach and drove off back to the castle. When they arrived home, there was a powerful tense felling in the air. Vector stepped out cautiously with Rosette staying close beside him.

"Something's wrong." Vector murmured.

"I know. I wonder what happened." Rosette mused.

"I don't know, but stay by the carriage. If something really bad happened, you might not want to see it." Vector gave her a gentle push towards the coach and stalked off to the palace with a feeling of dread. Bernard was outside on the front porch, evidently waiting for Vector. The king's adviser had tears in his eyes as he ran to Vector.

"Oh, Prince Vector! It's terrible. I never even foresaw this. I didn't think he would stoop this low." Bernard sobbed.

If Vector wasn't so nervous about what happened, he would've rolled his eyes. "What happened? Are you talking about Vermillion?"

"YES! I thought he would've attacked the castle and be done with it, but he didn't. He-" Bernard broke off with a choking sound.

"If you expect me to comfort you, you're sorely mistaken. Now what happened?!" Vector demanded.

"Well, Vermillion got a hold of some paralyzing drug and he paralyzed Arthur with it." Bernard began.

"So he kidnapped Arthur?" Vector asked, much more interested.

"I wish that was all he did. After he drugged Arthur, he set him on a chair and, while wearing the suit of armor, he claimed that ARTHUR was the true mastermind behind the Kharc attacks. The king took it hook, line, and sinker but I could tell Arthur was paralyzed because he wasn't blinking at all and had a terrified look in his eyes. But when I tried to tell your father, wouldn't listen. He was convinced that Arthur was really responsible for the attacks. Vermillion took Arthur away to I-don't-know-where. He came back later and pretended to be all surprised. When I glared at him, he smirked back. He knows that I know about him and his facade." Bernard took a deep breath after the long revelation while Vector stared in shock.

"WHAT?! How can anyone be so utterly incompetent to believe that lie?! I will rip Vermillion's heart from his chest-" Vector growled. He hated to admit it, but he had grown close to his oldest brother over the few days he had spent here. But mostly he was ticked that anyone would trespass on something that was "his territory". Vector hated how that sounded but it was true. Vermillion would be tortured to death in his dungeon in Barian World if he stepped over the line and he was already on the edge.

Vermillion chose that moment to saunter outside. Vector and Bernard turned to the second-born prince. "Hello. Shame about Arthur isn't it?" Vermillion smirked.

"You will pay. Trust me." Vector snarled.

"I didn't do anything. After all, ARTHUR was the traitor." Vermillion said mockingly.

"How could you do that to your own brother?!" Bernard cried.

"Easy, I did. And you better watch out too, Vector. We don't want any accidents to happen." Vermillion whirled around and sauntered back inside. Vector ran up to him and jerked his brother around.

"You better watch yourself. Try anything else and you will wish you were never born." Vector shoved Vermillion back against the wall.

"VECTOR! I know you may be upset, but don't take it out on your brother. He didn't do anything, Arthur betrayed us not Vermillion." King Xan walked slowly in with a cold look in his eyes.

"Your majesty, I find it hard to believe that Arthur would-" Bernard began.

"Well he did. And no word from anyone otherwise. From this moment on, he is exiled and cut off from my family. I disown him as my son and Vector and Vermillion will disown him as a brother. He is to be killed on sight." King Xan cut Bernard off.

"But your majesty-" Bernard tried again.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" King Xan thundered.

Vector narrowed his eyes and stormed off to tell Rosette about what really happened. She burst into tears when he told her. "W-why can't the king tell he is innocent? Arthur would never do that. Why can't your father see what's right in front of him?" Rosette sobbed. Vector pulled her close and stroked her hair. They stood there in each others embrace until the dinner bell was sound. They sat down at the table. The dinner was quiet with only the sound of forks clinking against plates. Suddenly, Rosette stood up then sat back down on Vector's lap and kissed him. Vector was pleasantly surprised, both at the kiss and the fact that Rosette had done it to annoy Vermillion. It worked wonderfully. Vermillion stormed off turning a shade of purple. King Xan gave Vector and Rosette a very stern look.

"You both shouldn't agitate him any more. He already has enough to deal with in light of this betrayal. He doesn't need any more stress. Both of you go to your rooms!" King Xan ordered.

"That's the best punishment you can come up with?" Vector smirked bitterly. He and Rosette walked up the stairs. Rosette turned to the left while Vector walked right to his own room. As soon as he closed his door, he activated his baria lapis.

"Got another report?" Dumon's voice came through the red gem.

"Yep. And you're going to be shocked at this one, Dum-dum." Vector said. He could almost hear Dumon trying not to snap. Vector gave Dumon the general overview of what happened. Dumon was silent for a while before finally replying,

"Be careful. Vermillion has proven himself to be a dangerous and cunning opponent. Keep anyone you don't want to die or worse close to you. Keep me posted and watch yourself." Dumon cut the connection and Vector was left to think over his words.

"He's right. I have to be careful. Better go see Bernard since he is my only human ally in this place." Vector snorted. He threw open his door and stalked off to see Bernard. He found the adviser on the top balcony of the palace looking out at the ocean. "How's it going?"

Bernard started and spun around then relaxed. "Oh, Prince Vector. What brings you out here?"

Vector walked next to Bernard. "I was looking for you. We didn't really get to finish our conversation from earlier."

"Which one? Because I want to finish the first one." Bernard said. Vector opened his mouth but Bernard held up a hand. "I won't ask who you contacted or what the terms were. But I don't want them to hear the king's version of events-"

"Already heard mine." Vector smirked.

"Wha- really? Great! At least we-" Bernard started but was cut off by a feminine scream. "Princess Rosette!" Bernard cried but Vector was already running inside. He broke the lock on Rosette's door and pushed the door open. The window was open and the room was a mess with claw marks on the walls. But most alarming of all, Rosette was missing and a note was on the bed. Vector snatched it up and read it.

'_To the royal family of the Fire Kingdom, I've kidnapped your sweet little princes on my master Arthur's orders. I'm holding her in the cave by the waterfall in the forest. __Meet us there at the break of dawn.__ Don't bring any soldiers. They will be slaughtered by my lizardmen. I just want King Xan, Bernard, and Prince Vector to come. None of you will be harmed. I just want you to enjoy the show. XOXO, The warlord general of the Kharc._'

Vector crumbled the note in his hand, his eyes glowing red in rage. Enjoy the show?! What's that supposed to mean?! And XOXO?! Vermillion had real nerve to display such cheek after kidnapping Rosette. His little Rose princess- Vector broke off his train of thought with an uncharacteristic sob. Bernard gently took the note from Vector's hands and ran to tell the king what happened. The few tears falling down Vector's cheeks soon became a river of salt water flowing from his eyes. Rosette, his Rose. Gone and in danger. And he couldn't do anything until morning. Vector spent most of the night crying and punching things.

"Prince Vector! It is nearing daybreak." Bernard called after a while. Vector wiped his tears on his cloak.

"B-be there in a moment." Vector yelled back. He activated his baria lapis.

"You have another report this soon? This can't be good at all. What happened?" Dumon sounded very concerned. It gave Vector a feeling of comfort.

"Vermillion kidnapped Rosette. He left a note telling where he was keeping her and instructed us to meet them there at dawn to "enjoy the show"." Vector said. He heard Dumon give a sharp intake of breath.

"This is really bad. No offense, but you need to remember that this is YOUR brother we're dealing with. He's going to do something big and terrible to Rosette and maybe you. Be extremely cautious. For both your own sake and Rosette's."

"Alright. I swear he will pay as soon as Rosette's safe." Vector vowed.

Vector could almost hear Dumon giving a small smile. "It's amazing. You act different than you usually do even talking about Rosette." Dumon cut the connection leaving Vector to run downstairs and out the door to his waiting father and Bernard. Vector didn't say a word as he mounted his horse. He couldn't remember another time he had been this angry. Nasch, Yuma, and Don Thousand had all gotten him close but never quite this far. He didn't want to speak because if he did he would probably scream in rage and agony. '_Dumon's right. I DO act differently if Rosette is involved. I just feel the need to focus on her and kill anything that hurts her. I love her. And more surprising, she loves me back. She trusts me. I will not betray that trust. If Vermillion did anything to her, I will find a way to fix it. I swear, Rosette, your trust in me will be worth something. I will save you. Whoa! Did I just think those goody-two-shoes thoughts and actually mean them?! I really do act differently with Rosette. Whateves, Vermillion will die either way. _' Vector thought. He spurred his horse into a gallop and rode on with eyes burning bright red in fury with chaos power flowing through his veins.


	5. Chapter 5

Vector stormed into the damp cave with King Xan and Bernard struggling to keep up. Vermillion was in his armor suit holding Rosette up with one hand. Arthur was sitting stiffly in a chair, obviously paralyzed, with a look of absolute terror and horror in his eyes. "GIVE ROSETTE BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU ASSHOLE!" Vector shouted.

"Language, little brother of my master. And I fully intend to. After I do this." Vermillion pulled out a needle and stabbed it into Rosette's arm. She screamed in pain and thrashed. Vermillion threw her at Vector. The barian caught his fiance in his arms as she gasped for breath.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU CREEP?!" Vector snarled.

"Let me explain. Until recently, nobody had ever even heard of lizardmen. Why? Because they didn't exist until recently. Also peasants and travelers have started disappearing too and not just because they were presumed to have been killed, although some were." Vermillion laughed. Vector really didn't like where this was going. "The thing is, I create the lizardmen. I just have to weaken the victim and inject them with this genetic serum and they start to morph into lizardmen. It takes about fifteen minutes and it is extremely painful. Their skin turns to scales, their face elongates, and their mind degenerates at the very end so that they rely only on instinct. And their instinct is to obey me and kill whatever they can. And what's better, it's completely irreversible once the mutation is complete. Now you have a choice: kill your girlfriend or let her kill you. You do have fifteen minutes to make your decision." Vermillion roared with laughter as Vector stared in horror.

"Vector..." Rosette whispered weakly. Vector stared at her as a patch of skin on her arm slowly morphed into scales. Vector felt tears prick at his eyes.

'_Damn you, Vermillion. I can't kill her. But I can't die either. I could leave her, but I also can't do that. I won't. But if I stay she'll kill me when she finally transforms, or I'll kill her. I also can't let this happen to her, but it already did._' Vector shook his head, his eyes swimming with unfamiliar tears of anguish. '_I'm going in circles with my thoughts. Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I was going to make you a barian. You would be my queen. Despite the risks, if I had yesterday back again I would have told you everything and allowed you to try and become a barian..._' Vector paused and his tears stopped. Vermillion said the transformation couldn't be reversed, but could it be redirected into another transformation? As in a barian for example? Vector had no idea but what other option was there? He picked a semi-conscious Rosette up and ran outside so as not to let anyone see him opening an overlay network.

"Go wherever you want. The result is still the same!" Vermillion called. Vector looked back to glare at Vermillion with absolute hatred. He couldn't see his brother's expression, but his form faltered. Arthur was still paralyzed but a tear was slowly trickling down his cheek. Vector winked at Arthur and continued outside. He opened a portal and leaped through.

…...

Dumon was preparing a baria crystal for when the time came to make Rosette a barian. He had free time and Dumon was never one to procrastinate things. "There. Ready at anytime." Dumon stepped back and eye smiled. A portal opened behind him. "Wonder why Vector's back..." he murmured as he turned to the insane barian. He was shocked by the sight he saw. Vector was standing with tears in eyes and holding a red haired girl that was mostly unconscious and gasping for breath. "What happened? Tell me as fast as you can." Dumon ordered, all business.

"VermillioninjectedRosettewithsomemutationserumandshe'sslowlyturningintoalizardmansoweneedtoredirectthetransformationintoabarian." Vector rambled. Dumon, who understood him because Alit usually talked at that speed when he was on a sugar high, picked Rosette up and placed her in the baria crystal. The red stone enclosed around the girl and crimson electricity started to electrocute the areas with scales. Dumon picked up a bowl filled with water from the Sea of Ill Intent and poured the liquid on the baria crystal. The crystal absorbed the water and the inside was filled with water. As Vector and Dumon watched, Rosette glowed red and started to morph into a barian.

"Vector... I didn't tell you before we started the process but her chances have decreased because of her weakened state and the opposing transmogrification." Dumon said softly.

Vector nodded. "I sort of guessed. By how much?" he asked.

If Dumon was in his human form, he would have bit his lip. "Her chances of survival are now," he took a breath. "9% by my calculations. I'm sorry."

Vector allowed another tear to fall. Then another. Soon he was on the ground crying his crystal heart out. Dumon stared down at his fellow emperor in shock. He had never seen Vector cry since they were kids. But here was Vector sobbing over the possibility of losing Rosette. Dumon had said before, but she really had a strong influence on him. Vector was almost a different person(or barian) with her. Dumon crouched down before the winged barian and hugged him. Vector, surprisingly, didn't pull away.

Dumon glanced up at a crystal that was showing the life statistics. The meter showing her energy pulse(barian equivalent of a heartbeat) wasn't picking up on a sign of life. Dumon bowed his head and squeezed Vector tighter. More sobs came from Vector. Dumon stared up again at the glowing figure of Rosette that was slowly fading. He looked at the crystal again. At first the crystal still showed no life signs then, in a brief burst, the meter rose a little bit. Dumon thought he had imagined it before the same thing happened again but with a slightly stronger reading. Dumon shook Vector and pointed. Vector glanced up and stared in astonishment, almost as if he didn't believe it to be true. He stood up and walked over to the baria crystal. Rosette pulsed again before fading and revealing a pink barian with orange marks and red hair in twin ponytails and the rest hanging down the back. The markings were similar to Vector's but she also had some that looked like the kohl that Egyptians wore on their eyes. She gasped before her breathing slowed to normal. Dumon looked back at the crystal showing her vitals before finally allowing the crystal to release her. Rosette, still unconscious, fell down only to be caught by Vector. He held her in his arms and stared lovingly at her face.

"I'll bring her back to my palace." Vector said. He straightened up. "T-Thank you, Dumon." he managed out. And with that he teleported away to his own personal castle. Every emperor had one, they were emperors after all. "You! Prepare a room fit for a queen in one hour's time." Vector snapped at a servant.

The barian servant straightened up and saluted. "O-of course Emperor Vector! At once my king! Don't kill me." the servant ran to carry out the order. Vector sat on his throne and held Rosette on his lap. She had been beautiful as a human, but was beyond gorgeous as a barian. Vector brushed her hair with his hand. He would have a lot of explaining to do. He only hoped she wouldn't hate him afterwards. To him, being a barian was the highest honor but he knew not everyone saw it that way.

"My Emperor, sir! The room is ready!" the servant stood at attention by the hall.

"It had better be fit to my expectations or I will impale your body on a spike while you're still alive. The only reason it won't be worse is because I'm in a good mood today at the moment." Vector teleported with Rosette to the room. It was good enough so that he wouldn't kill that servant. He laid Rosette on a bed made of pure crystal. He pressed where his lips would be to her forehead. "Goodnight my sleeping beauty. I'll never be far so when you wake, I'll be there." He sat down next to her and held her hand.

…...

***_One week later_***

Rosette blinked and stared up at the ceiling. '_Where am I? Where's Vector? Why do I feel so... different? __I'm not a lizardman am I? I haven't killed anyone-_' Rosette cut off that thought. '_No. I would know if I had but why am I so weak? What happened? The last thing I remember was Vector holding me before I blacked out._' She tried to sit up but failed because she was so weak. She resigned to turning her head and saw her reflection in a mirror made of a red crystal. She gasped and gained the energy to sit up in shock at what she saw. She wasn't a lizardman but she definitely wasn't human either. Personally, she almost liked how she looked now but was worried about what Vector would think. '_Will he call me a monster? I don't know where he is but I want him to be here. I don't care what he will think. I'm scared._' Rosette brought her knees up, folded her arms, and buried her head in the crook of her unfamiliar arms. She heard a door open and close, a pair of footsteps running to her, and the weight of someone sitting down next to her on the bed. She glanced up but her heart fell as she didn't see the familiar orange hair of her lover, although the creature had the same hairstyle. He was gray with black wings. But what really made her catch her breath was his violet eyes. '_He looks like- but that couldn't be, could it?_'

"So you're finally awake. I'm glad; you were out for an entire week." his voice was deep but had a ring of familiarity to it.

"What happened to me?" Rosette asked.

"Dumon and I made you into a barian so you wouldn't become a lizardman. I meant to give you the option but events caused me to be unable to ask permission." despite not having a mouth, Rosette could tell the being was smiling. She placed her head between he legs again and started to cry. The creature moved closer to her. "Shh. Don't cry. I'm sorry if you don't like being a barian..."

"It's not that," Rosette lifted her head. "I actually like it so far, but... what will Vector think? Will he still love me?"

The being looked very startled then gave a small chuckle. He sounded relieved. "That's really all you're worried about? I'm not that petty." He 'smirked'.

Rosette reflected on what he had said before giving a slight gasp and searching his face. "...V-Vector?!" she asked incredulously.

"I never exactly what the accident was that took away my memories, did I? My transformation was different than yours so I forgot everything." Vector eye smiled and draped a wing around her.

"It is you! You're here!" Rosette hugged him tightly.

"Yep. I do have a lot of explaining, don't I?" Vector tipped up her head and pressed where his lips would be to where hers would be. The result was a pleasant surprise to them both. They felt as if their bodies were flowing with electricity and every part of them was alive. They broke apart gasping and staring at each other. "Well, that was amazing." Vector breathed. "Now, let me tell you what I've been up to. Where to begin..." he mused.

"Why don't you start about what your life is like here. For instance, who's Dumon?" Rosette asked.

"Dumon's the current leader of the barian emperors. Everyone made it painfully clear that I wouldn't be the leader if it was only Gilag and me left. And Gilag is the dumbest barian ever. Sorry, got off track. Anyway, Dumon's been dubbed as the "smart barian emperor" so he usually has a solution to any little problems we have and most of the big problems too. Although he is unsure of himself a lot so I can sometimes manipulate him, although he usually picks up on it when I am." Vector said.

"Wait, does that mean that you're-" Rosette began.

"Yep! _Emperor _Vector, at your service, my love and future queen." Vector stood up and made a sweeping bow. Rosette giggled at the familiar flirtatious action.

"You're one of the kings of this entire world... incredible." Rosette breathed.

"You don't want to get worked up just yet. I have so much more to tell you." Vector sat back down.

Rosette started to respond before falling forward. Vector caught her and set her back in her bed. "Sorry, I'm still so weak." Rosette apologized.

"Don't apologize. Just rest. You almost died when you were transforming so rest until you're ready to move around on your own. I don't want to lose you like I almost did." Vector squeezed Rosette's hand tightly.

"I still want to hear what life is like here." Rosette murmured.

"Alright then. There are seven total emperors but two are," Vector gave a little cough, "not with us. The other three other than myself and Dumon are Alit, Gilag, and Misael or Miza-chan as I like to call him."

Rosette gave a weak laugh. "Does he like it?"

"Hell no. He blows his girly head off when I call him that, so basically all the time I refer to him." Vector laughed insanely. Rosette 'smiled'. Her Vector was still Vector no matter how different he looked. "Gilag is a dumb-ass, pardon my language, who is easy to manipulate. Alit is a gullible idiot who is so easy and fun to prank. By prank I mean dump acid on him while he's sleeping and put snakes in his breakfast when we're on earth." Vector continued.

Rosette's eyes widened as she thought of something she thought she should have noticed a long time ago. "Wait a second, how were you human while on earth if you were a barian the whole time?"

Vector chuckled. "Barians take human form on earth because it's a lower energy world."

Rosette lifted her head. "Does that mean we're sort of human while on earth?"

"Sort of is the key word here. We're stronger and faster than the average human. Plus we can teleport and do other things like that using barian power." Vector said smugly.

Rosette had many more questions she wanted to ask, but she just felt too tired. She set her head back down on the pillow and sighed.

Vector brushed her hair with his hand. "You need more rest. Go to sleep. Don't worry, you'll be alright."

"Thank you..." Rosette breathed before drifting back to sleep. Vector stood up and opened an overlay network. He wasn't ready to get his revenge until he was sure Rosette was 100% ok and adjusted to her new life. However, he was really behind on Misael annoying. He giggled and jumped through the portal.

"OH MIZA-CHAN~!"

**Yay! Finally finished! I had an extreme case of writers block on this story so it took me a while to finish it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got a lot of PMs asking me to continue and, while rereading the story, I realized there were a lot of unanswered questions. So I'll continue this for a few more chapters.**

Dumon walked through the portal where Alit, Gilag, and Misael were sitting around lounging. "Hi Dumon! Vector's back, did you know that?" Alit asked.

"Alit... he was back a week ago. He just chose to annoy the heck out of me today." Misael rolled his eyes.

"Why did he wait until today then? That isn't like him." Gilag wondered.

Dumon took a breath. "He was making sure his fiance was okay after becoming a barian."

The others stared. "What?" Misael asked.

"You all know about him visiting the dimension where his past life's family was? Well, he also had a fiance who actually loves him. And he loves her. I can see this is going to be a long story." Dumon said as he saw the other barians looks. He explained everything that had happened. If the barians had mouths in their true forms, the other three emperors' mouths would be hitting the floor.

"WHAT THE #&%?!" Alit, Misael, and Gilag screamed.

"How did Vector get a girl before me?" Alit wondered.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Alit, but he sort of has a point. How did that twisted, # %$ing insane creep get a lover?" Misael asked.

"Language. And the heart is a strange thing." Dumon shrugged his shoulders.

…...

Rosette blinked her eyes open. She felt much stronger now. She sat up and saw Vector sleeping while sitting upright on her bed. Rosette nudged him. "Huh? Wha- Oh, you're awake. Feeling better?" Vector's cheeks went slightly red(which means his face would be completely red in his human form) and he fluttered his wings.

"Yes, I feel good. Have you been here all night?" Rosette asked.

"Yeah, fell asleep at some point, obviously. Do you feel ready to try and walk?" Vector asked as he stood up.

"I suppose so." Rosette took his offered hand and slowly stood up. She immediately fell forward. Vector caught her.

"I don't think you'll be running anytime soon. Let's start slow." Vector held her arm as she leaned on him and they slowly walked around the room a few times to get Rosette steady on her feet.

"I think I can walk on my own now." Rosette cautiously let go of Vector and took a few steps before stopping herself on a wall when she started to fall. "I still need to lean on you a bit." Rosette laughed.

"No problem. You want to meet the other emperors?" Vector teleported next to a startled Rosette.

"Ye-yes. But how did you-" Rosette confusedly pointed from Vector to where he just was.

"Yeah, we can teleport. I'll show you how to do it later. Oh, and we can also open portals." an overlay network opened behind Vector.

"Is it safe?" Rosette asked.

"Usually. Come on." Vector pulled Rosette through the portal and they both landed in the usual meeting place of the barian emperors. The emperors turned to the two betrothed.

"Hello, Rosette. You're looking better than when I last saw you." Dumon 'smiled'.

"Yes, thank you. So you're Dumon then?" Rosette asked.

Dumon nodded. "And this is Misael, Gilag and Alit." Dumon gestured to each emperor in turn. They all gave mumbled greetings except for Alit. Alit jumped forward and held out his hand. Rosette hesitantly shook it.

"Hiya! I'm Alit! Random question, why are you attracted to him?" Alit jerked his thumb at Vector. Vector shoved Gilag forward the tripped him. Gilag fell into Alit and they tumbled down the stairs.

"OWWwww..." Gilag moaned.

"You're a jerk!" Alit yelled.

"I know." Vector called. Alit and Gilag teleported back up. Rosette gave a small smile and leaned against a crystal for support. Vector seemed really comfortable around these people. Sure he hurt some of them, but they seemed to be fine. And that was how Vector usually was.

"Oh and Miza-chan hasn't properly greeted you yet." Vector giggled.

Misael seethed. "Do. Not. Call. Me. MIZA-CHAN!" he yelled.

Vector winked at Rosette. "Watch this." he whispered. "Awww. But it fits you so nicely. Your hair, your color choices, seriously Tachyon has pink on him. Plus he's such a sweet little thing-"

"YOU'RE GOING TO SEE HOW 'SWEET' HE IS IN A MOMENT! TACHYON! SIC HIM!" Misael yelled. Tachyon roared and flew overhead.

"See ya in a little bit. Or whenever that overgrown lizard stops chasing me." Vector pressed where his lips would be to Rosette's forehead and started running.

"Don't worry; this happens every week or two."Alit reassured her. Rosette shook her head. This place was odd, but it was enjoyable. Vector seemed to like it here, even when he was being chased by a dragon.

…...

Arthur tapped his finger. That paralyzing stuff that his brother gave him was beginning to wear off. If he could just wait until it completely wore off, he could try to escape. But he knew his real trouble would be after he got out. His entire kingdom hated him and it was a very large kingdom consequence of so much conquering. Even if he got out of the country, he had nowhere to go. He blinked his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking so much about himself. His father hated him, Bernard may still think he's innocent but he can't convince the king otherwise, and either Vector or Rosette is dead. Or are they? Arthur recalled Vector's wink and how his tears had stopped. Maybe he had an idea to save Rosette. But if he did, Vector definitely knew something he didn't. Arthur hoped that was the case. But first he needed to escape and get help.

"Hello, big brother. Enjoying your stay?" Vermillion collapsed on a seat next to Arthur. Arthur looked at Vermillion with absolute hatred in his eyes. "No, huh? If you're upset about Vector and Rosette, keep in mind I let our father and that meddlesome Bernard go safely back to the castle." Arthur couldn't reply but he kept glaring at Vermillion. "Still don't like me, big brother? Oh well. It doesn't matter. Now excuse me, I need to go home to console our grieving father. At least Vector and Rosette won't be there to bother me." Vermillion laughed and walked away. Arthur went back to tapping his finger. He would get out of here and do whatever he could to foil Vermillion's plans. He no longer cared about regaining his reputation, only stopping Vermillion by any means necessary before he did any more damage.

…...

"Arthur will pay!" King Xan punched an empty suit of armor. Bernard ducked a flying knight helmet.

"Sire, Arthur adores Vector and Rosette. He could not be behind-" Bernard started before he ducked again to avoid a wine bottle hurled at his head.

"He is the head of this! Stop deluding yourself otherwise! He fooled us all! Even me..." The king placed his head in his hands and sank to the floor. "And now my youngest son is probably dead and my future daughter-in-law, well now ex-future daughter-in-law is a mindless lizardman. I need some time alone. You are dismissed, Bernard!" Bernard bowed and left. The adviser went out to the balcony and sighed.

"Oh, Vector. We are lost. I can only hope the allies you told me about will help. I do hope you're ok, but that would mean Rosette is not. I have been blind. I should've known Vermillion would sink to the lowest depths of low. Instead, I believed he was still caring and good deep inside and wouldn't harm his own family. If I wasn't so naïve, this may have been avoided. It's my fault..." Bernard's tears fell into the pond below, shattering the ice-like surface. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and straightened up. "I swear, Vector, I will help stop Vermillion. I'll do what I can to aid anyone who wishes to end him and, if need be, deliver the fatal blow myself." he vowed. Pivoting on his heel, he turned and walked back inside.

**Sorry this was kinda short but the next one will be longer. Don't worry.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Does he usually get Misael this angry?" Rosette asked Alit as she helped Dumon bandage up Vector.

"No, usually more so." Alit replied.

"It's still fun." Vector 'grinned' before wincing as Dumon wrapped a bandage tight around a wound.

"Do you have a death wish?" Gilag asked.

"Nah, just a desire to enjoy myself. And annoy Misael." Vector laughed.

"See? He WAS asking for it." Misael growled.

Dumon sighed, "That still doesn't mean you had to give Tachyon that much liberty on the amount of damage he could inflict."

"Oh, puh-lease. That overgrown lizard didn't do that much- YOW! That stings!" Vector yelped as Rosette applied some salve to a cut.

"You're sure you're okay?" Rosette asked, worried.

"Yes, fine. Don't worry my love." Vector pressed where his lips would be to where hers would've been if they were in their human forms. They both delighted in the energy that rushed through their bodies at the 'barian kiss'.

"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done with Vector?" Alit looked shocked.

"I explained that he acted a little differently with her." Dumon reminded Alit.

"I know but... wow!" Alit said.

"Don't act so surprised. You could hurt my feelings." Vector said in mock hurt.

"Your feelings CAN'T be hurt, you bleeping psycho." Misael snapped.

"Now, now. Don't be rude when there's a lady present. Oh I forgot, you are a lady." Vector 'smirked'.

"You are asking for it. Again." Misael snarled.

"Nobody kill each other, I'm going to earth to take some aspirin. Be back in a minute." Dumon sighed before opening a portal and disappearing through it.

"Aspirin?" Rosette asked.

"He gets headaches and aspirin makes it better for some reason." Alit explained.

"I wonder why he gets them so often." Gilag mused. Alit began to laugh but stopped when he realized that Gilag was serious. The emperors and Rosette sweatdropped.

"I'm not even going to respond." Misael muttered.

Vector suddenly stood up and grabbed Rosette's arm. "I have an idea! Why don't you and I take a little trip to Heartland. It's a city on earth where we hang out sometimes. Nice place."

"Heartland? It sounds nice. Just don't leave me alone there. I'm still weak and I don't know the place." Rosette said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Vector murmured while twirling a strand of her hair.

An overlay network opened and Dumon stepped out of it. He looked significantly relieved. "Hi Dumon! I'm taking Rosette to Heartland. See ya later!" Vector opened an overlay network and pulled Rosette behind him. Dumon shouted something but Vector couldn't hear. Okay, he COULD hear, but did not pay any attention to what Dumon said. It was something about taking it slow and being careful and whatnot. The two barian lovebirds arrived on a hill overlooking Heartland City. Vector, wearing his usual black jacket and pants, turned to Rosette and stared for a moment with his mouth agape. She was wearing a sky blue blouse and a purple skirt. The gem in her necklace was a more vivid color now.

Rosette cocked her head as she saw Vector staring at her. "What is it? Is something wrong with my human form?" she asked nervously.

"No, not at all. Just... you look... beautiful doesn't justify it." Vector stumbled over his words but the truth was she really did look gorgeous right now. He was glad he had the reputation to keep other male humans from making a move on her. Although having a flamethrower with him wouldn't hurt either...

Rosette blushed. "Thanks, you look really handsome too." she stepped forward and kissed him.

When she pulled away, Vector said, "One more thing I should tell you. It's mostly trivial, really. Barians in our human form have a gem called a baria lapis. Your necklace transformed into your baria lapis." Rosette touched her necklace and Vector continued, "We can't take it off ever, try it you really can't, and we don't want to either. Basically it allows us to use our barian powers in human form. It can break but it's really hard to. Don't worry, there are ways to repair it though they can be a real pain."

Rosette attempted to take the necklace off but it wouldn't go over her head. She searched for the clasp the necklace had in the back but it was gone. "Huh. So it IS impossible to remove. I wouldn't want to take it off anyway, not only because it's now my baria lapis but because it has sentimental value." They both knew what sentimental value she was talking about.

"Come on! Places to go, people to freak out that I have a girlfriend..." Vector smiled.

"You mean fiance, right?" Rosette asked.

"We'll tell them you're my girlfriend at first and when they're sufficiently flipping out, we'll drop the engaged bomb." Vector grinned.

"You just love to torment people, don't you?" Rosette sighed and rested her head on Vector's shoulder.

"You've known me for... well the time warping thing sort of prevents me from giving an actual answer. It depends on how you count but either way it's a long time. I believe you know the answer." Vector laughed.

Rosette smiled back and gazed at him. "Just making conversation."

"Believe me, You'll be doing a lot of talking. Mostly questions." Vector put his arm around her and they walked into the city. Rosette gasped at everything she saw.

"What's that? Oh! And that? What about that?" Rosette pointed.

"That's an O-bot, that is a car, and that is an ice cream shop. Let's go in." Vector pulled Rosette in and she stood gaping at all the flavors. "Ice cream's a lot more refined than back in the Fire Kingdom, huh?" Vector smirked. (A.N./ Yes, they did have ice cream in medieval times. It was mostly crushed ice and cream with berry juice, though.)

Rosette gaped, "Wow... so many flavors... I don't know which one to pick."

"Try the butterscotch. I think you'll like it." Vector walked up to the register and order two cones: one butterscotch and one strawberry. They got their ice cream and walked outside.

"Mmm! You're right! This is delicious!" Rosette licked her ice cream again and looked at Vector. Vector's breath caught in his throat. He felt himself getting lost in her sapphire-blue eyes. They were like sparkling gems that held the ocean inside of them. So beautiful... just like the girl to which they belonged... Vector kicked himself to snap out of it.

"Do you want to try mine?" Vector licked his ice cream.

"Sure." Rosette replied.

Vector bit into his ice cream before grabbing Rosette and kissing her. With his tongue he slid the ice cream from his mouth into hers. He pulled away and smirked, "How does it taste?"

"Like heaven, although that may have been the delivery making me think so." Rosette breathed.

Vector smiled and started to reply before an overly-cheery voice yelled, "HEY VECTOR! HI!" Vector facepalmed as Yuma ran over with his group of friends, dubbed 'The Dweeb Team' by Vector.

"What do you want?" Vector asked.

"Yuma, should you really be within a fifty feet radius of him?" Caswell asked.

"Yeah! Have you forgotten the Sargasso incident and what happened in his Number Ruins?" Flip added.

"He didn't really mean to kill me in either of those cases." Yuma grinned.

"Yes I did. Did you think those blades were for special effects?" Vector laughed. Everyone except Yuma and Rosette took a step away from him.

"Well I'm fine so no harm done! Who's that?" Yuma asked pointing at Rosette.

"...I'm Rosette." Rosette clutched Vector's hand. Vector squeezed her hand back to let her know it was alright.

"She's also my girlfriend." Yuma and his friends' jaws dropped to the ground.

"YOU have a girlfriend?! She's not being blackmailed is she?!" Shark asked incredulously.

"No, why does everyone assume that?" Vector gave a false sigh of sadness.

"How did you even meet her, meow?" Cathy asked.

"When I was seven... in my past life." Yuma and the 'Dweeb Team' fell on their backs anime style.

"WHAT?!" Yuma and his friends yelled.

Vector gave a brief explanation. He left out a few details but the humans got the general idea.

"So your brother tried to turn her into a mutant human/lizard hybrid?" Tori stared.

"Basically and he's in for it as soon as Rosette is more comfortable with being a barian and her new life. As soon as I know she's fine I will- cover your ears Rosette." Rosette put her hands over her ears and Vector continued. "I will slice his midsection open with a sword and spill his entrails all over the floor. Then I will shove them back inside him and stitch him back up before taking him back to Barian World and proceed to torture him in unimaginable ways including rusty knives and gutting him repeatedly with a spork."

Yuma and his friends looked revolted and Bronk was probably going to hurl. "Couldn't you have given us the least bloody plan you've concocted?" Caswell asked.

"That one was like something from a horror movie." Flip pointed out.

"That WAS my least gory plan. I'm probably not going to use it; I just told you that one in case Rosette heard some of it." Bronk threw up on the sidewalk and Vector laughed. He tapped Rosette on the shoulder and she uncovered her ears.

"What did you tell them?" she asked.

"My most docile plan for dealing with Vermillion." Vector replied.

Rosette sighed, "Oh, are they going to be all right?"

"In a while, maybe." Vector shrugged.

"You have serious issues." Caswell gaped while turning a shade of green.

"A LOT of people tell me that. They tend to shut up pretty fast, one way or another." Vector said it in his Rei voice but Caswell backed up as if he had responded in his demonic voice.

"Tch. Pathetic." Shark scoffed.

Tori smiled, "Rosette, do you want to go shopping with me and Cathy? It'd be fun."

Rosette glanced at Vector who groaned, "If you want to."

"I suppose I'll go." Rosette said slowly.

Vector took a step towards Tori. "If she gets hurt in any way, you'll be paying for it." he snarled.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry, psycho lover-boy." Tori brushed past him and she, Cathy, and Rosette walked away to the mall.

"This means we get to hang out! Kattobingu!" Yuma cheered and Vector put his face in his hands.

"Yuma, I'm not sure if you get this but I'll repeat it for you. I. Was. Never. Your. Friend. It was an act. A fraud. A," Vector snicked, "masquerade. Hilarious, but still fake."

"It wasn't very funny to us." Bronk crossed his arms.

"It was to me." Vector pointed to himself and laughed.

"Let's go to the park! Come on, Vector!" Yuma grabbed Vector and started to pull him along.

"Uh... I have to study!" Caswell replied quickly.

"So do I!" Flip agreed.

"I have math homework." Bronk said.

"Rio's home alone and I also don't want to be near that psycho. Catch you later, Yuma." Shark hopped on his motorcycle and drove off.

"Oh well, let's play catch, Vector!" Yuma yanked Vector's arm and dragged him all the way to Central Park. "Here! Now catch!" Yuma pulled out a tennis ball and threw it at Vector. The alien didn't even try to catch it and the ball just bounced off his head.

"No, I am not throwing a ball around." Vector growled.

"Okay then, let's play American football!" Yuma pulled out a football.

"Why are you even carrying that around?!" Vector asked.

"I dunno."

Vector sighed and started to answer before stopping and smiling. "You know, I agree. Let's recruit some of these humans and we'll play a nice, friendly game of tackle football."

"That's the spirit, Vector! Let's go!" Yuma cheered.

"Yuma... I don't think this is wise." Astral said coming out of the key.

"Sure it is! And did you hear that Vector has a girlfriend?" Yuma looked at Astral.

"I was listening, but didn't think it was wise to come out. It might've startled her." Astral replied. "But there is something very confusing to me."

"The fact that he has a girlfriend?" Yuma asked.

"Aside from that. When you were sleeping in class while they were going over medieval times, the teacher mentioned that royal children often had their mates chosen from birth by their parents in some sort of deal." Astral explained.

Yuma facepalmed. "That would be husbands or wives, Astral. Not 'mates'. And what's your point?"

"They would be what humans call affianced to each other. Not girlfriend and boyfriend."

Yuma's eyes widened. "Wait. So you two are- You're-"

Vector put on his 'Rei face' and made a shushing motion with his mouth and index finger. Yuma fell over backwards in a dead faint. "Hah! I LOVE that reaction!" Vector cheered.

"You did that on purpose." Astral accused.

"Hey, YOU were the one who brought it up." Vector smirked.

"You were going to tell him later." Astral countered.

"Details, details." Vector waved his hand. Yuma eventually came to and he and Vector got enough kids to play tackle football with them. The game had to end soon because of excessive injuries. Yuma and Vector walked to the mall to meet up with the girls.

"Why did you hurt those kids?!" Yuma cried.

"It's called TACKLE football, isn't it?" Vector responded.

"I may not be familiar with the rules, but I am pretty certain elbowing a boy in the throat on purpose is against them." Astral said.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Vector smiled less than sanely.

"Is that your philosophy on life?" Yuma asked.

"One of them, yes." Vector laughed as they walked out in front of the mall where the girls were waiting.

"Hi! We were just going to find you. Where are the others?" Tori ran up to them followed by Rosette and Cathy.

Rosette tackled Vector in a hug as Yuma said,

"They all had something to do."

"Plus I was scaring them." Vector grinned right before he kissed Rosette.

A minute later, Rosette looked up and yelped. She hid behind Vector and pointed to Astral. "W-who's that?" she whispered.

"Oh, that's Astral. He's and Astral being. Pretty harmless, except for a few situations." Vector smirked.

Astral gave him the stink eye before turning to Rosette. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Sorry about my reaction." Rosette smiled.

Astral nodded and returned to the key.

"I'll show you our hideout on earth." Vector grabbed Rosette's hand and they exploded into red particles.

"Am I the only person who thinks it's creepy when they do that?" Cathy asked.

…...

Rosette blinked at the room she and her lover were in. It was clean but no very decorated. "I cleaned it up a bit while you were unconscious. I didn't put up many decorations because I figured you'd like to decorate it."

"Can you help?" Rosette asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Vector gave a wide smile. "I was really hoping you'd ask."

Rosette put the clothes she had bought in the closet. When she turned back around, Vector had already opened a portal. "You should go back to my castle. I'll be with you shortly, I just have some business to take care of." Rosette nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled her through the portal. Rosette stepped into her room. By the time she gained her bearing, Vector was already gone.

…...

"Vector... long time no see." Dark Mist smiled, his heterochromic eyes flashing. "What brings you here?"

"You already know." Vector replied.

"Alright, what do you want help with and what's in it for me?" Dark Mist rested his head on his hand and listened while Vector explained the situation. "Wow... you've really gone soft!" Dark Mist started to laugh.

Vector's eyes and hand glowed red and Dark Mist was thrust backwards into a wall. "Soft you say?"

"Hmm... I take it back. You're just as ruthless as ever, just focused on love more than you used to be. So, I repeat, what's in it for me?" Dark Mist stood, er... _floated _back up.

"Vermillion makes lizardmen. He has a lot." Vector said.

"You already told me~" Dark Mist sang, looking bored.

"A LOT. They could make good hosts for you to cause chaos, don't you agree?" Vector slid his eyes to look at the Number.

Dark Mist brightened. "I like how you think, but it's still not enough."

Vector held out a spoon that was coated in something brown and crusty. "I'll let you torture him once I subdue him and bring him back to Barian."

Dark Mist grinned. "You have a deal! Let's go!"


End file.
